All Sins Can Be Forgiven
by EerieAngel
Summary: It's after DoC. Vincent finds himself as a new person after defeating Chaos. Uhm, I'm not good at summaries. [VincentxYuffie]
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am new at this, so, ow... Sorry if the characters are a little bit, or a lot out of character. I'm still trying to be good at this. I love Yuffientines, so this is my first fic about them. I hope you like this. [It does have continuation, I am just putting the frist chapter up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story.

[I don't like Shelke, but I tried to make her character a non important, but helpfull one, I hope you don't mind it U

* * *

The bar that Tifa attended, at this time of the morning, was empty. A burgundy eyed girl was behind the counter, cleaning the last table. A heavy sigh left her lips as she finished.

-There! – She said happily –I'm done. – She turned around and entered to the kitchen, she took her white apron off. Tifa always cleaned the bar in the morning, hours before opening. She walked upstairs to her room. In her bed, someone was sleeping. She, trying not to make any noise walked to her shower. A silent groan came from her bed.

-Good morning to you too – She whispered to the blonde boy, who was lying in her bed. He was looking at her with his big blue mako eyes.

-Come to bed – He whispered, removing the covers that were upon his body, inviting Tifa in.

-I'll take a shower. – She whispered again, with one of her lovely smiles.

When Tifa came out of her shower, Cloud was still sleeping. Tifa shook her head slowly, smiling. The sun was bright and shiny, a perfect Sunday. It was the start of everyone's vacations, and the whole Avalanche was coming to spend them at Cloud and Tifa's house, wich was also, by the way…

-Good morning everyone! Rise and shineee!!

-Fuck! – Cloud jumped on his bed, a loud ninjas screams waking him up from his sound sleep, scaring him to death – Yuffie! – He yelled, and then, a giggle started to drip from his lips.

-Good morning to you too – Tifa said, as she combed her long hair

-Vacations at last! – Yuffie said, already jumping in the bed that Cloud shared with his love.

-But Yuffie – Cloud said, still giggling – You don't even go to school!

-Yah, I know. – Yuffie said, winking her eye. – But this means that we're seeing, like, everyone today! And we'll all spend the greatest vacations ever! – She added, and then, started to bounce again. Cloud raised from the bed, and mumbled something about "Vincent" right after saying

-I'll take a shower too.

-Yuffie… - Tifa said with a little grin – Would you mind waking Shelke up? I'll go on and make us some breakfast, Barret will be coming soon with Marlene, and everyone is arriving today. – Yuffie raised her index finger in the air and whirled it a little.

-Sure! – She said walking out.

Since their last fight, everyone had split up, not after having a little celebration. Shelke, shyly, had asked Tifa if she could stay at their home, having nowhere else to go. Tifa consulted it with Cloud, Denzel and Yuffie, neither one of them denying, although Yuffie wasn't happy about it, she still had helped Vincent in his whole fight against Chaos.

"_Vincent…"_ Yuffie thought, her mind reminding him of the tall, dark and handsome man. She was in love with him… Would he mind it? "_No…_" She said to her self "_Probably he'll just blow me off_…" Although Vincent looked a lot more relieved after coming back from his last fight, when he almost died, he still was the silent man, who'll just stand in the darkest corner of the room.

-Yo' Shelke. – The ninja said, knocking Shelke's door lightly. –Mind waking up? We're having breakfast now… - She said shyly. She didn't like her much, but, she was stuck with her anyway. She had grown some sympathy for the girl; she was a little bit shy and scared of them all, and Yuffie had no intention of making it worse. "_I might not be the coolest person ever, but I still pity her a little bit"_ She thought, knocking lightly again.

-Mh… - A faint mumble came out of the room. –I going… - Shelke said. –I'll be down in a minute.

-Okey dokey – Yuffie said. After that, she practically jumped down the stairs, being greeted with a lecture from Tifa, who said something about her might hurting herself by jumping like that.

-Brat! – Barred called from a stool

-Barret! – Yuffie said jumping to the big man's chest – It's good to see yoooou! – She said – And you too kiddo – She greeted Marlene by ruffling gently her pretty brown hair.

-Why are you still in your pajamas? – Marlene gently asked Yuffie looked down at herself, baggy white pajama shorts with little lambs, and a white, short sleeved matching button up pajama shirt that also fell baggy in her small frame.

-Whoopsie! – She said out loud, jumping a little – Guess I didn't notice, I'll go and change! – She yelled from the stairs, Shelke was already walking down them.

-Morning kid – Yuffie said before walk into her room "_I'm definitely not being all pissed off on her all the time… Just when she causes it… That'll show them who's starting it… She'll always just puts her puppy eyes and say it was me… Not this time… Butthead… Ahahaha, butthead, funny." _

-Good morning, Yuffie Kisaragi… Wha… Why are you laughing? – Yuffie popped her head out of her room and simply said.

-It's such a great day! See?! Pretty days make me happy – She said pointing at herself in her must happy voice.

-I see… - Shelke just kept walking.

Yuffie looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection was a bit different than a few years ago. She had grown taller, maybe just a few centimeters, but a growing up was growing up. Also she wasn't as thin as she used to, but Tifa always said that she was a petite girl, she could never be fat, not even a little bit… She was twenty years old now; her hair was longer, brushing her shoulders now. She had chosen a creamy colored pair of shorts, a white button up white shirt, with no sleeves, a light green jacket, with no sleeves neither and matching bandana and creamy high boots. Looking at herself, Yuffie let out a desperate sigh "_There is NO way Vinnie will look at me, still… I'm just a buggy little girl for him… And I am starting to wear down…" _ Although she was still a bright young girl with an endless amount of energy, and that her will to fight for the love of Vincent was still present in her heart as if it was burnt in there, she was starting to get tired of getting nothing from him, but cut offs… Yes, everyone has a limit… And maybe she was just getting to it.

-One sided love… - She said softly while brushing her bangs with her hand. – How awful can it be? I'm getting used to it anyway… - She said giving herself a comforting smile. She jumped lightly when a knock in her door interrupted her.

-Yesh? – She asked quietly, still gazing at her full form in the vanity mirror

-Yuffie? – Cloud asked gently – Uhm, we're starting breakfast, and you haven't come down, Tifa's making pancakes… Is everything fine? – Cloud, who at first wasn't very fond of Yuffie, after living with her for this long, had grew a brotherly and protective kind of love for her, and was worried about Vincent coming for vacations, after that whole night he spent comforting her, while she helplessly cried feeling like her tiny world was falling apart, after Vincent had gone away to God-knows-where.

_-Cloud! Stop it – She said turning and trying to get away from Cloud's grip_

_-Are you crying? Answer me! – He softly spoke, pulling Yuffie closer to his eye. – You are… - He said. _

_-Ok, this is what you want? Yes, I am FUCKING crying because Vincent FUCKING Valentine left the fuck off without saying anything, and leaving a goddamn freaking note that just said that he'll be coming back, so yes! I'm crying and I'll cry until my fucking tears run the fuck out! – She yelled, Cloud held her close, Tifa, who heard all the screaming came close, and joined the hug. Shelke was looking from a safe distance._

_-At least you know that he is coming back… Shouldn't you trust that? – Shelke asked looking at them rather curiously; she couldn't understand them very well. Yuffie sobbed lightly. After all Shelke was right._

-I'm coming down right now – She said opening her door. Cloud gave her a comforting smile. – I-is he here yet? – She asked shyly. Cloud shook his head.

-Nanaki and Vincent are the only ones that haven't arrived yet, everyone else is downstairs.

-Uhm! Pancakes! – Yuffie said jumping down the stairs. Cloud just shook his head again lightly; "_she is trying not to be so nervous about Vincent's coming." _ He thought as he walked downstairs.

Everyone was enjoying Tifa's pancakes as they chatted rather happily, happy-less… That's how Yuffie was feeling, although she didn't wanted to, she wanted to be happy again… But she knew that her happiness was attached to that tall handsome man in the red cloak.

-Nanakiiiii! – Marlene said jumping of her seat to run towards Red, who was coming trough the front door of the bar slowly, with someone walking beside him; Nanaki greeted Marlene by rubbing his head gently against the girl's little face. Yuffie felt a knot in her stomach. Could that be? Yes! It's him, him… She was getting dizzy, feeling funny and everything.

Now, where were his pointy boots? They were replaced by simple high black boots.

Where was his golden claw? It was replaced by a long, elbow high glove.

Where were his dark garments? They were all replaced, his shirt was still black, but it as a short sleeved one that stuck to his body, perfectly marking every muscle in his chest and torso, his pants were black also, but there was something different to them… Yuffie couldn't tell what. His cloak was gone, gone for good showing his pretty pale face, and plush lips, but oh, still wearing his crimson red bandana.

His red eyes roamed the room until they fell on a tiny figure sitting next to Barret, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face, greeting him. Vincent looked confused at her, but looked away fast enough so she wouldn't notice his blush, still, the sharp mind of the ninja caught the red flush in his cheek and nose.

-Greetings, everyone… - Nanaki said looking at everyone, a bit confused. They were all startled by Vincent's new look. But the only one who dared to broke the silence was Tifa, followed by Shelke

-Vincent! That's a great change! You look so good.

-Where's your claw? – Shelke said. Vincent looked at his gloved hand

-Guess I didn't need it anymore. – He simply said. Everyone started laughing at the statement. Yuffie rose from his seat when Nanaki approached her

-Nanakiiiiiiiiii! – She said hugging him, stroking lightly at his red fur.

-He did this for you… - Nanaki simply said to her ear.

-Huh? – Yuffie said. She couldn't understand his words that well, for everyone were talking, and Nanaki wouldn't talk high enough. He simply shook his head.

After breakfast Tifa took everyone to their respective rooms. Barret and Marlene were going to sleep in Denzel's room. This after Marlene saying that wanted to have sleepover at Denzel's room, and wanting Barret to come too.

Cid and Shera were sleeping at the room at the end of the hallway, Nanaki was sleeping in Shelke's room, after, surprisingly, Shelke's request. Nanaki just couldn't say no. Caith and Reeve weren't sleeping at Tifa's house after all, they just lived in the same city, and he would visit often. And last, Cloud gently asked Vincent if he wouldn't mind sleeping in Yuffie's room. If he did, he and Cloud could sleep at Cloud and Tifa's room, and Tifa will just sleep with Yuffie.

-I really don't mind… Unless share beds.

-No, no. There's a spare mattress in Yuffie's room. – Cloud said, scratching his head lightly.

-It's fine, then. – He simply added, and looked throughout the window again.

-Vincent… May I ask? – Vincent nodded. – Why the change? – Vincent took a deep breath.

-Can we talk somewhere else? – He asked patiently, Cloud placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder and nodded.

-Come on.

-Vinnie! – Came a voice from somewhere in the bar, Vincent, as quick as lightening turned his head to look at Yuffie. – Are you going out with Cloud? Oh I see… Mind if I take your suitcase to my room? Everyone is…

-… Don't mind… - He simply said, as he walked to the door. Yuffie gave a painful look at Cloud; he couldn't do anything at this, for much as he tried… He couldn't even understand Vincent.

Yuffie looked at Vincent walking away with tearful eyes. He grabbed Vincent's suitcase and practically ran upstairs, slamming the door.

Why did it hurt so much? Wasn't she used to this? Why would her heart feel like if someone was crushing it slowly? Why would her lungs paint for air?

-What is wrong with me? – She asked looking at her reflection. Her legs couldn't hold her any longer, and she fell to the floor, sobbing painfully.

Why couldn't Vincent love her, if she loved him so much?

* * *

There, I hope you've liked it... I hope to get good reviews, If I do, I'll put the next chapter faster 3!

C'ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, ok, thank you for the good reviews, sorry it took me a little while... and sorry 'cause it's a short chapter... I swear that there's more. Aaand sorry if this is a little out of character, sowwy,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any ANY of the characters... But oh God, if I did ;;!

* * *

** Chapter II – The Storm**

-Vincent… - Cloud softly said, staring at the man, sitting in the steps at the entrance of the 7th Heaven, then, he took sit by his side.

-I'm just stupid… Aren't I? – Cloud was taken aback by the commentary. – How could I hurt her more? I should just stab a knife in her chest, it wouldn't hurt so much… - Vincent was looking at his feet, seeming sad, and with a huge amount of regret in his features.

-I'm sorry Vincent, I think I do not understand – Cloud stated.

-All this… Nanaki said that I should change my clothing… But after all the time Yuffie said it, again and again, it just fell right, to come and see her, looking like this, but now I don't just feel exposed, but I'm keeping her further away. – He said, almost angry

After fighting Chaos, Vincent seemed a little bit relived of his sorrow, well, a lot actually, but he was taking time to heal all the wounds. He found that one of the things that caused him to survive was her. The unstoppable desire of looking at her little face again, and see that smile, and that glow in those silver eyes, that he didn't notice until then, he loved. The want of feeling her body pressed against his in an embrace that he wouldn't ask for ever, but she didn't seem to bother in such a trivial thing as talking, or asking.

But it all scared the hell out of him. What if she made him suffer? What if she broke his already shattered heart in pieces…? What if he hurted her? What if the shadows of his past overpowered the light that she always seems to carry in her eyes? No, he wasn't the one to taint her soul… He needed to figure himself out first. He needed to have things clear, and now, the only thing he had clear in his mind, was, that not even after running away like a chicken to Cosmo Canyon, not even after, GAWD, not even after standing upside down while drinking water and singing a song will make him stop thinking about her.

He knew that because of her, those horrible nightmares were gone, but replaced by haunting dreams of her, and only her.

Lucrecia had finally died to him, again, after defeating chaos, he had let her go, and gone was she. He deserved happiness, and happiness for him, he noticed, was in his totally opposite, Yuffie Kisaragi. Even Shelke could tell.

_-If you love Yuffie Kisaragi… Why are you going? Why not stay and be happy at her side? – She still was confused by their actions. She couldn't understand very well._

_-I can't stay Shelke, I'm scared._

_-Of what? – She asked, her monotone voice not changing, but showing some curiosity. _

_-I can not allow myself to stay, and take the risk of hurting her… I just can't._

_-If you love her… How can you hurt her? – Shelke asked. _

_-Just… Don't tell anybody you've seen me… And don't tell anybody where I am going._

_-I won't. Goodbye Vincent Valentine, goodbye Nanaki-san._

_-We'll see you in the gathering – Nanaki said with a little nod, she nodded back, and gone they were. _

He breathed in and out heavily - I …

-Come on Vince… No one can stop making mistakes… We are all humans' right? – Cloud asked patting him in the back. – Just, ask for forgiveness… She's kind; I know she'll just… forget your sins.

-You think… that sins can be forgiven? – His crimson eyes staring at Cloud. A slight smile came upon Cloud's lips

-I've tested it. – He said with a nod – Tifa just let everything go away when I asked her to have me… She… I know Yuffie loves you, and she'll love you until the blood in her veins runs out. Just don't wait for that to happen, Vincent. – Vincent was still looking at his feet.

-I can't help but to feel ashamed.

-I know, but… Will you go see her? We'll be going to a picnic at the outskirts of Edge by noon, so we can see the sunset. I hope that by then.

-I'll try… - Vincent said, standing up and walking away, towards her room, towards _her_.

The door was ajar, so he peeked in. She was sitting silently in her bed. The mattress he was supposed to sleep in was in the other corner of the room, at the opposite side of her bed, she was looking at the mattress… then there it was. She was sobbing; she hugged herself by the shoulders as she was shaking madly.

-Ow… - She quietly said between sobs. – You know, it hurts so much. – She was quiet in her crying. Vincent almost thought that she was talking to him, but then noticed a row of stuffed animals on her bed, a sheep, a bear, a cow, among others. – I dunno if I can take this much longer. – She took the bear and made him look toward Vincent's bed – He's supposed to sleep in there for about four weeks… It will hurt like hell… If I can't be with him I… - Yuffie sobbed again lightly. Vincent couldn't take this much longer. He knocked at the door four times, nervously. – Yes?! – He saw her jumping lightly in her bed.

-Can I… come in…? – He asked in his most monotone voice.

-The door is open! – She said and as quick as she could, jumped to her bathroom. He pushed at the door lightly. No Yuffie anywhere.

"_Did she just jump out the window?" _ He asked to himself

-Yuffie? – He asked.

-I'll be right out Vinnie! – She said. He looked at his suitcase. He felt like kicking it, no, himself, he felt like kicking himself with his golden pointy boots.

He could hear water running and some cursing inside the bathroom. The door opened lightly.

-Hiya Vinnie! How has it been? It's been long ne? Oww… - She had her face, and a few bangs all soaked up. She grabbed a towel that was hanging from the head of her bed and dried her face. Vincent was almost mad at her, pretending not to care, but he couldn't blame her. – Yo' still not talking eh? I see… Good ol' Vinnie's never gonna change – She said winking her eye. He patted his back – Is good to see you man, I missed ya'll. – She finished with one grin. He knew it was sincere, though. – I'm going down with everyone, if you need anything just call, I'll be here in a wink – And she winked again.

"_It's a mask… It's all a mask Vinnie… Can't you see how much it hurts inside me? Your so sweet garnet eyes are burning me… I know they'll like never ever, ever be mine." _ She turned her back to Vincent, but, he couldn't let her go just like that. His gloved hand reached to grab her wrist firmly, but gently, as only Vincent knew how to touch her.

-Wait… - He said. – We need to talk…

-About what Vinnie? – She said turning to face him, but she couldn't. She was too scared to look into his eyes. She knew there was nothing there for her.

"_Will you look at my eyes for once, Yuffie Kisaragi?" _ His mind was spinning so fast he couldn't stop it.

-Fuck! – He whispered and pressed his hand against his forehead, but still not letting her go.

-Vincent…? Are you ok? – She asked gently, meaningful. He shook his head.

-Will you stop this? – He asked his voice above a whisper.

-What? Stop what? – She asked, sounding in the verge of tears. – Vince… I…

-This! – He said briskly, rising his head to meet her gaze, those silver orbs, who kept running away from his gaze. "Please stop pretending, please look at me… _Love _me…" His eyes begged, but she was simply not looking at them, and he knew he deserved it… He did, he hurted her badly in the past, she was in her right to be afraid of him, but he wished so badly that she'll just look at his eyes, just one look, and he'll knew, for once and all if his sins could truly be forgiven.

-Vinnie… I don't get you… - She said looking at the floor.

-And I can't get you either – Vincent said, sounding almost mad. Yuffie looked all puzzled by him, as he left the room quietly, his boots taping in the floor.

-But I want to get you… So bad… - She whispered to him, although he was gone…

He was always gone… And somewhere, a little voice inside her head was shouting "You always let him go… Why can't you be strong enough?" And her knees started to shake again, and she was again in the floor, painting for air.

-I just don't get it – Her little voice sounded in her head, she looked up and that tiny girl was looking at her, all curious. – I just don't … If you do love each other… Why don't just put aside all and … God, Yuffie Kisaragi… If Vincent Valentine would just look at me once in the way that he looks at you all the time, I swear that I would just forget all his past, all his mistakes and everything that could went wrong before, and hold on to him as if I were holding to my very own life. If Vincent Valentine would change all his clothing, just because he'll think that he'll deserve me more, or that he'll suit me more in that way… But you're blowing it off, you're taking all of his efforts and disposing them into the toilet… - Shelke's voice sounding awfully monotone, even more than Vincent's. Her hand rose lightly and she hit softly the back of Yuffie's neck – Woman, wake up to the love of your life. Don't let him just slip away of you. – And then, she walked out of the room as soon as she entered.

For as much as Yuffie hated her, and all of her little words, she was bloody damn right.

-Vincent! – She yelled, running outside, a little bit clumsy. Almost falling in her first step – Vinnie!! – She wasn't letting the love of her life just slipped away, at least not that easily.

Shelke just looked at her and shook her head

"_I know you love her Vincent Valentine, and I know she's the best for you… My love just doesn't mind… I can always find someone else… I'm young right? … You just weren't the man for me… I do this for you." _ And with that she patiently walked downstairs, where everyone was. She wasn't going to be the one who stands between Vincent Valentine and his happiness, even if that happiness was Yuffie.

* * *

I still changed Shelke's character a little... little bit, sorry if you don't like it u.u[But I hope you did 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so here is the third chapter. Sorry it took me a little while. I did that quotation thing but, I hope I didn't make it harder for you to read, heh. [I will edit the other two chapters soon, I think xD

I did this one from Vincent's point of view, I think it might ... Well I did not think anything, I just feel like it. Hooope you like it.

**Disclaimer**- I still do not own any of this characters, for my disgrace uwu!

* * *

**Chapter III – After the rain, it's always calm…**

The sky was clear this morning, but I knew it was going to rain, it always rain on such a perfect days. Nanaki had a bright smile this morning as I went out of my room at Cosmo Canyon.

"You look different…" he said.

"Different is not always good." I stated looking blankly at him. One of the few who could get me was Nanaki, he had trouble while doing it, but he somehow managed to, and, nevertheless, I was glad about that.

"But this time it is" He simply added with a nod.

Now I was not sure about this. She had seemed not to notice it. Or maybe she just never cared at all. And by that, I am not talking about me; I am talking about my clothing. It just simply feels better this way. It is amusing, me talking about feelings.

I always knew that there was many things wrong in me, with me, surrounding me, and, certainly, because of me. But she did not seemed to care, she was too happy about everything and all. I knew I was a monster unable to feel, a monster with many, numerous sins, I knew I was hideous, repulsive and unwanted, but there was something in all my imperfection, in my many flaws, that she took for perfect. There was something in the way she always looked at me, that told me, that for her I was perfect, and there was something in her stormy eyes that made me feel like I was perfect, in my imperfection.

That is why I did this. That is why I went away, because I wanted to be truthfully perfect for her. And that is why I came back… Because I wanted to feel like I was perfect in all my defects. But above all, I came back because I wanted her, I wanted to be happy, and I wanted her to be happy, but only by my side. I was-am- a possessive monster, after all. And I could not bear to see at her, looking at someone in the way that she looks at me.

Now I stand here, after trying to talk to her, but I do deserve all of this. She cannot stand my gaze, and I cannot bear her not looking at me. I hurted her before, and I am certain about not hurting her again… But she is not, and that feels like an open wound in my heart, even more open than any other wound, physical, or spiritual, that I had ever gotten before.

"Vincent!" She yells from the hallway "Vinnie!" She came jumping down the stairs. All eyes in the living room focusing on her, my heart, which I thought dead, took a quick jump and start pumping blood in my veins faster, I can hear it in my ears, and it is pounding against my chest so hardly. So awkward, just hearing her calling my name like that makes me all shaky. I just freaking hate myself.

"Yes?" I respond, my voice as husky and uninviting as always. She just looks at me, she IS looking at me. My heart pounds almost painfully against my chest now. I do not want to sound like this, but it is hard for me to be my old, previous self… I still need time.

She scratches her head and grins. Everyone knew it wasn't rare for her to do this, so no one pays much attention, but I know, and she knows. What more does it takes? I look at her, but not for long, before Barret stands in my way

"Yo' vampire!" He says. I detest being called a Vampire. I am not such thing, but again, I cannot blame them, my skin is pale, and, after so many human experiments and mako infusions, my eyes have gained a garnet, ruby color, so I may look like a vampire, but I am certain that I am not… So, why do they call me like that? I, at this point, am only staring at Barret, searching for the answer in his eyes. Nothing, he just has a fun time calling people by names, just as Cid. "You are comin' with us."

"Barret… I."

"I ain't asking." He simply said and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my chair. It was humorous, how we have grown so fond of to each other that personal space, and trivial matters such as excuses are things that, now lacked of significance. "Yo' comin'" He said again. I just let myself being dragged at the other room, the bar. They all started drinking

"Do you want anything Vince?" Cloud asked, looking at me. It was just past noon, why drinking so early?

"I'll have a glass of water." I affirmed. I wanted to be in all my nine senses for the rest of the day, at least.

The day passed like wind, fast, and unable to see. I wanted to be alone with her, but destiny was just keeping us apart. While we, the men were on the bar, the girls had left the house to go shopping. Tifa was filling the refrigerator with food for all of us and everyone was joining her.

Before I noticed, we were all in our way to the, It is okay for me to say it? The edges of Edge. I find it comical, it is a weird sentence. She was looking at me the whole way. I was drown in her stare, and could have stayed there the whole evening, staring at her two beautiful eyes, and her stunning smile. We got out of Barret's truck, and we were standing at the edge of a forest

By the time we arrived to the place that Tifa had chosen, the day was already dying. In the middle of the forest, a fine clear space spread in front of a spring, filled around with trees, wich didn't block the view from the colorful sky. The firmament was filled with many pastel colors, stained with slight pink, blue, yellow, slight lavender and orange.

I walked slowly to the edge of the spring. Everyone was, as soon as we arrived, separated in little groups. Cid and Shera were walking between the trees, working their way to be alone, like the two newly weds they were, Cloud and Tifa were alone, doing things that…Lovers do… Although I do not think they should do that in public.

At the sight of this, Barret, Red, Shelke, Marlene and Denzel were having a nice walk around the forest, but not before Barret gave a lecture to Cloud and Tifa. Something about them, being a _very, very, VERY, bad example for little kids_ to put it that way, and not in, well, Barret's language, and she, my little ninja was climbing up a tree.

I walked slowly towards the tree she had climbed up. I sat by the big roots, and heard a giggle. I stood still, and more little giggles. After a little while there I softly spoke

"I most certain know you are there Yuffie. Climb down now."

"Oww Vinnie! You're no fun!" She pouted. I could see her little pout, without even see her face.

I heard a little struggle, some branches of the tree crunching, clothes shifting, and leaves moving around, then a startled little scream of pain. I stood up straight, and turned around the tree to look at her. She was sitting in the floor, with a little amount of tears in her silver eyes, she gazed up at me, and her cheeks were filled with a hue of reddish pink. For as much as the scene was amusing, I could not laugh at her, her face seemed very serious about this all.

"Don't laugh at me Vinnie!" She pouted.

"I am not." I simply said offering her my gloved hand; she grasped it lightly pulling herself up.

"Don't lie at me Vin. You may not be chuckling, but I can hear your laughs in those eyes of yours." I knew she could, she always could.

"I apologize. It is just comical that the ninja Yuffie Kisaragi could not climb down a tree without falling in her rear." She looked at me with a offended look

"Wha'! Is "The GREAT ninja Yuffie Kisaragi" for you! And of course I can! I just happened to fall on one of those big fat roots and I twisted my pretty little ankle." She said looking at her foot.

It seemed that all that passed early that morning just slipped away of her mind, as many things always did slip off of her memory.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly, kneeling down.

"Sorry Vinnie. Wasn't I speaking loud enough? Huh? I twisted my freaking ankle! I sure as hell am not ok!" I smile at this statement, but as my face is lowered towards her feet, she cannot see my smile, thank God. I always have known, my smiling face is not beautiful, how could anyone bear to see a demon's smile? –

"Vinnie?! Are ya' listening to me at least?" As my mind soared through those awful thoughts, her soft voice brought me back to sense.

"I apologize, I was not." She kneels down to level my face

"Why you always do that?" She asks. I have never seen her little face so serious before.

"What?" I softly ask. She sits down and presses her back softly against the tree. I start taking her high boot of her small feet slowly; she helps me as she speaks again

"Apologize; say you're sorry about everything. Don't do that. It's not all your fault." She spoke. I look at her in those beautiful stormy silver eyes, but her gaze evades my eyes, once again. "Don't do that." She says again. I know, more than an order, it sounds like plead. A half-hearted plead.

"I am so- I… won't do that again" I softly said as I slowly peel her white high sock of her, I take her soft ankle in my hands. The sense of her skin against my bare fingers sends shivers to my spine.

"Vinnie!" She giggled softly "Just stop it" She said, her slender fingers reached to grasp a strand of my black hairs, which fell over my face. "Aw, aw, aw!" She said as I softly moved her ankle.

"It just twisted" I added looking at her, her eyes are filled with tears. "You will be fine." I say, taking seat next to her. I remember the old times, when we used to sit like this, and talk, well, she did all the talking, I just…

"Vinnie…?"

"…?"

"Will I be fine? Will I really be ok?" I knew we no longer were talking about her twisted ankle.

"Why would not you be fine?" I ask. She stares at me.

"Because as soon as vacations end, you'll go again to I-dunno-where." I felt a slight weight falling on my chest again. I had made her suffer, but I would not again, and I fell horrible, I have made her think I would leave her again, and break her soul, again.

"Vinnie! Well, would you care to listen to me when I talk, at least" She said poking my arm, waking me up again.

"I was listening Yuffie, I was just thinking about what you said."

"Uh… And what were you…?"

"I was thinking… Of how much damage I have caused to your heart for you to think I would just leave you again." Her eyes were staring at me, she was astonished by my comment, I am sure she did not expected it. The sun was already set, and the first star was gleaming in the sky happily. The darkness of the night was starting to stretch over the firmament, and I was feeling more and more comfortable. I guess that is why those words just blurt out of my mouth. Her eyes were wide, and her lips parted. I know she was trying to say something, and I also knew she could not "I am sorry I did not bring any restore materia. I can heal your ankle as soon as we get home." A gasp left out of my lips as I felt her body pressed against mine, her arms thrown around my neck, and her soft warm breath on my cheek, as she pressed her lips softly against it.

"Vinnie…" That was all she could answer to me.

The night was already in its entire splendor, and her arms were not leaving my neck anytime soon. But it is not as if I wanted that to happen. Without my permission, one of my hands slowly slipped to encircle her minuscule waist and my cheek rested on the top of her head, her small hands were stroking soft strands of my hair. I was content like this, and I did not want it to end. But the night was coming onto us and the kids were falling asleep. Soon, Barret's shouts were calling us.

"Yo' we should get going, come on so we can get home!" She slowly pulled away from me, and that's when I realized that my shoulder was dampened with her tears, her eyes were red, as her cheeks, both filled with tears.

"Yuffie I…" I felt one slender finger in my lips.

"Vinnie, can you carry me, I don't think I can walk" Her smile was once again in her face. I cupped one hand under her knees and another one around her back as I pulled her up. Her arms were clutching to my neck slightly, and her soft chest pressing against mine, in order to keep balance.

"What happened, Is she ok?" Tifa asked in concern when she saw me carrying her in my arms.

"…"

"I fell from a tree…" She said slowly, blushing.

"Oh!" Tifa's eyes widen as she walked closer "Are you ok?!"

"I only twisted my ankle, nothing that my good ol' restore materia cannot fix, right Vinnie?" I simply nod.

The way home was peaceful, more than the way to the forest. When we arrived, Yuffie had fallen asleep in my arms, and the clouds had filled such a tranquil sky, threatening with rain. Small raindrops were already falling from them, as we all walked inside the bar. Barret and Cid were taking the kids to their room, Red and Shelke were talking about endless things or something like that, Tifa and Cloud disappeared after giving us their good nights, and I carried Yuffie to her room, the room that I had to share with here. I noticed that, had Chaos being here, my task would have been much more difficult. He would have been whispering inappropriate things to my ear, all night, things that, due to my true feelings for her, I could have hardly ignored, and not for too long.

I placed her on her bed, tucking her in the covers, and slightly kissing her forehead, a soft smile appeared on her lips as she mumbled "'Night Vinnie"

"Good night Yuffie."

I was glad Chaos was not longer here.

I took my restore materia from my suitcase and placed it on her ankle, as I called a simple cure cast on her, I could see her soft smile as the pure white light faded.

I lied on my bed somewhat lazily, looking at her sleeping form, before sleep started to kick inside of me…

* * *

So, there it is. Please reviews and comments will be very appreciated. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so, here it is. I think this and another chapter and I will be done. This one is pure fluff and so, I felt like it.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. It still was very dark, the sky was covered with thick grey clouds, and the raindrops were falling heavily in the window. She smiled. She loved rain, she loved to jump under the rain and sing happy songs, or when she was sad or reflective, just sit under the rain and let her thoughts soar around with the raindrops. She pulled the covers of her body as she sat up in her bed. She then noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes than earlier, and her mind soon recalled all the previous events. She whirled her right foot around a little bit, it was healed, she smiled as she blushed lightly, taking her stuffed cow in her arms, she looked at Vincent, he was asleep, pressing the covers against his bare chest, he was only wearing a pair of black pants, his feet were also bare. She walked closer to him, his eyebrows were twitched and she assumed he might be having a nightmare; she placed the little cow against his chest and softly whispered. 

"Sleep tight Vinnie" She caressed his black long hair "Cow eats nightmares" She said giggling, she placed the cow next to Vincent's head, and she jumped quickly, and, with the grace of a ninja, without any noise, walked out of the house.

She was soon found standing in the pouring rain; she looked up at the sky. And soon enough was bouncing around the front yard of the 7th Heaven.

"_Mom, I wish you could see me now, how happy I feel, I hope it won't fade away" _She giggled as she keep bouncing and jumping and just acting silly, after all, she was happy and nothing could change that. "_I love you Vinnie, I love you Vincent, I love you Vincent Valentine" _Her mind kept repeating this words as she kept dancing around under the rain.

Rain has different effects on different people, some people feel depressed and sink in memoirs, some others feel angry at the rain, for falling and ruining a perfect sunny day, others just sit and pondered around their lives, and for a happy ninja, rain could wash away sadness while falling on her head and running through her whole body, the chilling freeze will soon fade away to a warm feeling, as soon as she walked inside, change clothes and wrap herself in a warm quilt, while drinking a warm liquid like hot coco, or sweet coffee with cream. For now, she'll just keep on bouncing and dancing and giggling until all the past sadness had washed away and her newfound happiness filled her mind and calm her senses.

A few minutes before, in a warm dry bedroom, a dark-haired man was sleeping; in his light sleep he could hear the shift of clothes, a soft sigh and approaching steps, a soft murmur whispered slowly.

"Sleep tight Vinnie" A soft hand waving its way trough Vincent's black bangs. "Cow eats nightmares" A faint giggle, and a soft plush feeling against his cheek, nose and lips. He was sleeping on his side and having one arm as a extra pillow, he snuggled the plush toy against himself, then waking up, he knew she had left the room, he took the small plush cow in his hands, looking at it carefully, it had a happy grin on its face, and his eyes were staring at him, a lost stare

"_Of course it is lost" _He thought looking at the toy "_It is a mere toy"_ He held it and pressed it softly against his nose, it smelled like her. He inhaled sharply and softly smiled. He looked around the room and then took a plain black button shirt, buttoned it up quickly, and, digging around his suitcase, he found his red cloak.

He sat on the bed and took a gaze trough the window, he found himself smiling, a little smile though, when his eyes encountered a small figure hopping, bouncing, whirling, dancing, and smiling under the rain.

"I'm so happy" She singed softly under the rain. Her song was neither coherent nor known, but it was somewhat tuned, and, well, she was happy. "'Cuz Vinnie loves me too" She kept singing "I'm so happy, 'cuz Vinnie loves me too, I'm so happy, 'cuz Vinnie loves me too, singing happy I say loudly, Vinnie loves me too."

She giggled, and she found out that her breath had gone away after all the singing. She sat down on the muddy floor.

"I'm not sure if you love me too… But damn, it feels good to sing it" She said idly. Soon, the raindrops stopped falling over her head. She stood still, and straightened her back.

"Huh? Hey!" She could still hear and see the rain falling in front of her. She looked up, there was no possible way the rain wouldn't fall over only her. Familiar crimson over her head, she knew that fabric.

"Maybe you could care for asking before saying that so loudly." Vincent stated, looking down at her elfin form. "Just maybe" He said then, recalling that the waiflike ninja did not care for such things.

"Vinnie!" She said jumping to meet the crimson gaze, and to tightly embrace the tall man, his cheeks now matched the color of his eyes.

"You are cold" He said softly, wrapping the still-somewhat-dry cloak around her. "Let's go inside." He said pulling her wrist softly but firmly towards the house.

"Come on Vinnie!" She said pulling the man towards her again "Enjoy the rain! See? It falls on your head and then runs down your face, and soaks you up completely." Vincent closed his eyes under the girl's grasp, he _could _feel the rain. It had been a while since he _felt _the rain, like that, but it was true, it felt nice. They both stood like that for a while. Yuffie had her hands in Vincent's forearms, and he was cupping her shoulders in his hands, both had their eyes closed, facing upwards and both with a slight smile in their faces.

"See? It's not so cold anymore." She whispered slowly, looking at Vincent's face, he looked down at her; he almost, _almost, _chuckled at how much he had to tilt his head to look down to see her eyes. She was right; it was not so cold anymore. _He _was not so cold inside, not anymore.

"Not since I am with you– _Did I just think that, or that just blurted out?" _

He noticed he had said that out loud. She was looking at his eyes, stormy silver dissolving in scarlet crimson, he was overwhelmed by how his gaze seemed to melt inside her eyes, and truthfully, he was somewhat scared and pleased about that. Before he could retract his words she started talking, her words were a blur in his mind before he could decipher them right, and her head was looking somewhere else, but her gaze not meeting his eyes.

"Vinnie… I… I don't care if you see me as a little sister or as a woman, or, or, well... Damn Vincent, I love you so much, I love you like I could not love anyone else in this dusty ol' planet, I love you so freaking much it scares the hell outta me, but it is a good feeling, and, and…" He felt her shivering under his hands, the rain was cold and she wasn't wearing enough clothing, but she wasn't shivering because of the cold, precisely. "And I love you." She said finally, looking down at her bare feet. Were his feet also bare? Then, like a lightening, her face looked up at him. He was lightly giggling. Yuffie had never heard him giggle, but soon his giggles were a laugh, and it was a perfect laugh, so deep, so meaningful and so longed for.

"Are you laughing at me, you big meanie?" She said poking his chest. She was a little bit scared. She had just confessed her true feelings and he was… Laughing? For as much as she had wanted to hear Vincent's laugh, it was still a little bit odd and, just a little wrong timed. Then, his arms wrapped her softly, and pressed her tightly against his strong chest, she gasped lightly but before she could ask any questions he started talking in his most tender voice.

"I am not laughing at you." He stated, while still pressing her dainty figure against his strong tall one. "How could I look at you as my little sister?" He asked, gently stroking at her now wet hair.

"Well I'm a…–"

"When I am so fondly in love with you?" He asked, cutting her words off "So intensely, and desperately in love with you." He stated. "I think that having such feelings, as the ones that I have for you, towards little sisters will not be… proper, and fairly illegal."

"Vinnie!" She squealed, jumping slightly "Oh my God! Am I dreaming? Please, tell me I'm not dreaming!" She said pressing her head softly with her both hands "Pinch me or something!" She was still squealing.

"I think it will be better if I do this" He bowed slowly, until his wet lips brushed softly against hers. His eyes were shut closed and her eyes were wide in surprise, but not for too long.

She pressed her eyes closed, as her hands wrapped around his neck, and soon enough, the kiss deepened as the gunman pressed his lips a little bit more against hers, she answered his kiss right away, standing in her tiptoes, she had waited for this moment for too long, and she was not going to waist it, not a single little bit. She pressed her hands against his shoulders to pull herself up, wrapping her slender legs around his waist, his hands pressed her waist hardly so she wouldn't fall, but they both fell backwards, Vincent landing almost painfully in his back, then Yuffie started to giggle, her teeth clattered from the cold, but she was warm inside. His hand was caressing her cheek tenderly.

"Let's go back inside?" He asked, and she nodded, as he started to pull himself back up, she pressed his shoulders to the ground again.

"Not just yet" She said, she leaned down and stared at Vincent's eyes, pure newly found devotion. Maybe it had been in there for quite long time now; she just couldn't see it until he confessed it. She pressed her feather-like lips lightly against his, teasing him softly, as she always would. His hands clasped her shoulders as he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss, her lips parting slowly, he opened his eyes a little bit surprised, he wasn't sure about sliding his tongue inside her mouth just yet, he felt like she was still not ready to... --- Ok, her tongue just had slide inside his own mouth.

"Uh! Sorry Vinnie" She pulled away with her cheeks as red as two tomatoes, quickly, as she noticed Vincent being sligt "I… I wasn't thinking and…" And then he pressed himself against her once again, his tongue licking softly her lower lip, and gaining entrance to her little mouth. After kissing each other passionately, he stared at her, they were both breathless, shivering, and completely drenched up.

"Can we go inside now?" She asked slowly. He nodded. As they both walked inside the house he then noticed the delicated hand wrapping his own, fingers intertwined. As he look down, he noticed also that he was all filled with mud, and that also was she.

"You need to take a shower." Vincent said, slowly touching the mud in the girl's cheek.

"You do to! I go first!" She said running towards the stairs, not before placing a soft kiss on Vincent's cheek.

Vincent walked inside the room, discarding his wet and dirty clothes, picking them up, along with Yuffie's ones, and placing them on a basket, in the corner of the room, where all the dirty clothes where laying, waiting for Tifa to come and wash them. Then he wrapped a white towel around his waist, grabbing some clean clothing, and waited for Yuffie to come out of the shower, sitting on the bed.

Maybe, his endless nightmare wasn't a nightmare anymore, but a dream.

And maybe, just maybe, his dream was coming true.

* * *

Ok, so, yea, I learned that song when I was little, but it didn't went like that [Of course, lol it said something like "I'm so happy, 'cause Jesus set me free" ... uhm, lol. But I liked it and it was cute so, xD!

Review please, if you'd be that kind °w°!


	5. Chapter 5

Okieee. First of all I want to thank you **ALL** for your reviews, I'm very happy about them, specially on my first FFVII fanfiction. I have another ideas in mind, so I'll write another one soon. Another pairing maybe, I do not know still... Oooh anyhow, here is my last chapter. Enjoy please!  
Btw, I changed the rating because they do THINGIES in this chapter. Nothing bad, though.

**Disclaimer: **Throughout the first 4 chapters I've repeated that I do not own the characters, and I haven't changed my mind, nor the circumstances, I still do not own SquareEnix(Soft, whatever ) °O°!

* * *

Yuffie hummed slightly as she buttoned up her pajama shirt. She straightened the fabric, and gazed at the mirror in the bathroom. She couldn't fade her smile of her face, it was permanent in there. She closed her eyes, the past minutes were all a faint blur in her head, but she could still remember his words, and the tingling feeling of his lips on hers. She giggled as she placed her wet hair behind her shoulders, and tied it in a low ponytail. 

As she got out of the room, she could see the tall gunman sitting on her bed. She was startled, and he knew it, so he was amused by look on her stormy silver eyes.

"Done with that?" He asked, his tone was slightly hinted by a laugh. He stood up and walked towards the young ninja standing in front of the bathroom door. The girl was speechless. She knew the gunslinger man had a well built body, but never, in all of her dreams, she thought that he will look like that; well, to be more accurate, she never thought that she will ever look at him without any shirt, whatsoever, and, just for the icing, he wasn't wearing any pants, only a white towel around his waist. "I'm taking a shower now" He said, walking past her, into the bathroom, and closing the door behind him.

When she finally regained her movement abilities, which took a while, she sat down in her bed, staring idly at the bathroom door.

The night was silent, the rain seemed to be slowing down, and now, they were only a few raindrops falling from the sky. She could hear perfectly the water running in the shower. She was very still, she felt as if making a wrong move, or a loud noise, will wake her up, and if this was a dream, she would have wanted to keep dreaming, for a long, long time. So sank in her thoughts she was, that she didn't noticed that the water in the shower had stopped falling a few minutes ago, and that her beloved dark man was standing in front of her.

"Yuffie?" His soft low voice spoke.

"Hm?" She only whispered, still half dazzled.

"Nothing, I was asking you if you were alright." He said, as if his words were being repeated.

"I'm sorry Vinnie, I wasn't paying attention." She said as she looked up at him. There, in all his splendour was Vincent Valentine, the man of her dreams, he was beautiful, in a manly way. She couldn't describe him, all she knew was… "I love you…" She whispered still a little bit spaced out. He sat down next to her, brushing his now both bare and still moist hands against her cheeks.

"Yuffie… - He whispered. He longed so much to feel this, _"so much"._

"Uh? So much what?" She asked. He knew he was thinking aloud, but it didn't matter anymore.

"I longed this for so much, such a long time." He whispered, starting to shiver.

"Vincent?" She spoke his entire name "Are you alright…?" She asked. Never in her life had she seen Vincent shiver, nor did she think he never will, she never dared to taught he was _capable _of shivering.

"I _need_ you" Vincent hissed softly, closing the distance between them, nuzzling at the girl's neck, she yelped in surprise, but soon find comfort against the gunslinger's skin.

"Vincent…" She whispered when she felt the man's lips against the skin of her neck "I-I …" The man raised his head, looking at her, his garnet eyes staring at her soul, the corner of his lips turned into the smallest smile, but such a lovely one.

"Should I stop?" He asked gently, his fingers caressing the skin of his arms.

"N-no, please Vinnie, don't stop." She asked shyly. Vincent stood up, walking towards the door. "Vinnie!" She pouted sitting up "I said no!" The lights in her room died ever so quickly.

"I was just turning off the lights" He said, very amused, as he walked towards the bed again. His blood red eyes could see very well in darkness, and he could see her sitting in her bed, still waiting for him.

"I-I thought you'll leave." She said sheepishly, and then she felt Vincent's arms around her waist, she could have purred at the sensation, but she just giggled in pleasure, he pressed her slightly against the bed, until she was lying under him completely.

"I would never, _never _leave you" He said as he leaned down to kiss her lips, she quickly parted them, welcoming the gunman's tongue inside her mouth. He could have been talking about tonight, about not leaving tonight. But she knew that that meant more than just this night.

Yuffie could do nothing but watch as Vincent discarded his clothes aside, along with hers. She gasped when she felt Vincent's naked torso against her bare chest and stomach.

"V-Vincent…?" She whispered, inhaling Vincent's scent. She didn't want to forget any moment of that night.

"Yes, love?" He muttered while trailing soft kisses against the ninja's lithe form, in every inch of her skin.

"I-i… It's my first time and…" Vincent looked up, still very amused.

"I _know"_ He whispered, lovely smiling at her. That smile, made her felt more comfortable, if that was possible. Then she opened her arms, hugging his thin frame tighter against her.

For the first time in Vincent's life he knew that what he was doing was _right. _Not just because he wanted to desperately, but because it felt right, the most right thing in the world.

Yuffie felt overjoyed, she knew that there was no other place for her in the world but there.

"Vincent!" She cried softly. "P-please…" She hissed.

"Hush…" He whispered against her ear "I am here, I am not leaving you, and I am not hurting you… I am just loving you… I will always will, no matter what…" He kissed and grazed the young girl's ear softly.

It was soft, silk soft, and slow, ever so slow… Their bodies melted into one, their spirits entangled, between heavy breathings, loving caresses, tender kisses and sweet whispers of love. It wasn't Vincent's first time, but it felt as if it was, discovering her body for the first time, discovering the way to make love, to make right love to her, just as she deserved it. And he did too. With a loud moan in his name, and a startled whisper of her name it ended, it beautifully ended.

Her body was bathed by the moonlight that widely came from the window, he was gasping for air, as so was she. He smiled as he lied besides the girl, she quickly nuzzled against Vincent's chest, and he found himself soon sobbing hardly, crying as he didn't remember he could, tears rolling from his eyes, hugging the dainty girl against his chest, never willing to let her go.

She hugged him back, trailing soft kisses in his jawline and neck, but allowing him to cry as much as he needed, stroking his back in soothing motions softly.

"I love you, Vincent Valentine" She whispered against his ear. He nodded, in agreement, he wanted to answer back, but he couldn't, his sobs wouldn't let him. "Shh… Its ok, I know you love me too." She kissed the man's lips and cuddled against his chest. He knew she did knew, he loved her so much, and he was so sure about that, he was crying because he felt happy, content… complete, whole. He wasn't a monster anymore, she had made him felt human again, he _was _human again.

He cried until he fell asleep.

Vincent woke up, the sun making him press his eyes shut again, feeling the warmth of Yuffie's body. He smiled, widely, unlike those other half smiles; he surprised himself, but couldn't erase his smile of his face. Yuffie stirred and opened one eye.

"Aww…" She said covering her face with her hands "Bad sun, hurts eyes and…" She moved her hands, looking at Vincent in shock, the memories of last night clashing in her mind all together, she looked at him, he was smiling.

"Good morning love…" He whispered at her, kissing her brow. She giggled.

"Morning Vinnie!!" She said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "You wanna know something?" She whispered, stroking Vincent's hair, he couldn't help a giggle.

"I do." He said kissing the girl's neck.

"I love you soooo much!!" She said.

"But I already knew that" He said, knowingly. She pouted slightly.

"You always take the fun away" She said.

"Oh I do?" He asked, pleased.

"Yeap, you _do"_She said.

"Oh, fine then." He said, starting to stand up, in search for his clothes. "I won't ruin your fun anymore." He replied.

"No!" He gasped when he felt himself pressed tightly against Yuffie's body. "Stay" She pleaded.

"Yuffie… " He whispered, caressing in worship her cheek "My Yuffie. Did not I tell you last night? I could never leave you… Not even if you ordered me to, not even if your father did, not even if the gods themselves did… I will never leave you."

"Vincent… " She whispered his name.

"Yuffie?" He had only one last question.

"Yes, Vincent?" She asked, looking at his ruby eyes.

"Do you think that…?" Words were escaping Vincent's mouth. "Can you forgive my sins?" He asked sheepishly, looking at her in awe.

"Vincent…" She whispered "Your sins never cared to me, I forgive them even before you commit them… " She said softly against his ear. "Your past sins mean nothing to me… All I care about is you, and the present, and the present is now, between your arms. And I don't care what tomorrow brings, as long as I'm with you, I'll be perfect."

Vincent smiled widely again, she was right. The past seemed so far away now, and the future felt long away, far to reach, but the present was thudding against his chest, and his present was more than perfect and simply beautiful.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, you silly." She answered kissing him.

Silly, but not a demon anymore. He wasn't torn anymore, but reborn. He felt new, and was willing to start again, but only with her, JUST with her.

After all, she had forgiven his past, she was her present and future, and that was perfection. A huge sense of belonging as he never felt before overwhelmed him. He knew where he belonged, more right than ever.

A single tear rolled his way out of his soul. And for the first time he knew for sure, not a nightmare, not a dream, but reality, and heaven in earth. His life was perfect now, just because of her, and he knew, this was the way it was going to be every morning, every night, the rest of his life.

By her side, always by her side.

* * *

Ok, so, there, I'm done, thank you for reading. I really hope you liked it, and I'll appreciate your coments. Review please °w°. 


End file.
